


A Treble Has Fallen

by nweeks3



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: In a collaboration with Myfanstory and actingup1976, Chloe finds a murder victim and cops investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the author's notes of the last chapter of Stuck in a Cyclone, I have little to no knowledge of Law & Order: SVU because I currently don't watch the show. But a few months ago, I started getting roped into helping a Facebook friend of mine write some of her SVU fics and that how I thought of the idea of a crossover featuring her main fandom and mine. So, hopefully this'll turn out well.
> 
> Set in June 2017

One early morning at about 5am, Chloe went on her morning run through Central Park. But her run came to a halt when she noticed a male on the ground unresponsive. She got down to check for a pulse. But when she got no pulse from him, she called 911.

Hours later, the detectives from the 16th precinct showed up at Central Park to investigate.

"What do we have here?" Liv asked.

"I don't know. I was out here doing my morning run, next thing I know I see this man lying on the ground with no pulse. I think he might be dead." Chloe recapped.

"You found him?" Fin asked.

"Yes." Chloe said.

Carisi looked for a pulse on the victim, but did not find one.

"Yep. He's dead." Sonny Carisi confirmed.

Amanda Rollins was too cranky to focus on the case. She paced back and forth anxiously while holding her oversized coffee mug which had tea inside.

"Liv, are we almost done?" Amanda asked, nervously.

"What's wrong? You got that allergic reaction again?" Olivia Benson asked, to which Amanda nodded.

"Cause of death?" Fin asked.

"I'll know when I run the autopsy." Melinda said.

"Time of death?" Fin asked.

"Hard to say, I'd estimate sometime between midnight and 2am." Melinda said.

"Alright. You get him to the lab and I'm going to go interview our witness." Fin said as Melinda loaded the dead body onto a gurney.

* * *

At the 16th precinct...

"Tell us exactly what you remember." Fin said.

"All I know is that I got up at 4am this morning to head outside for my morning workout. Often days I would head out to Central Park to do so and about halfway through my run was when I saw the victim right in front of me." Chloe recapped.

"Would you like some coffee? You must be exhausted." Sonny offered.

"Yes. Thank you." Chloe said as Sonny headed over to the coffee machine to prepare her a cup. "Cream or sugar?" He asked.

"I'll take it black." Chloe said.

While Chloe was waiting for her coffee, her phone rang and Beca's name was on the caller ID.

"Do you mind if I take this?" She asked.

"Do what you need to do." Sonny said handing Chloe her coffee cup.

"Hey, Beca." Chloe said, answering.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to come back so I can make breakfast." Beca said.

"I'm talking with the police." Chloe said.

"What? Is everything okay?" Beca asked.

"I'm fine, it's just I saw a murder victim during my morning run and called it in." Chloe explained.

"Well, let me know when you're coming back so I can start breakfast." Beca said.

"Will do. Later." Chloe said, hanging up.

While Sonny continued to interview Chloe, Amanda was wincing in pain due to her yeast infection and was almost in tears.

"Everything ok, Amanda?" Fin asked.

"No. This yeast infection is driving me crazy." Amanda said.

"Wait. You have a yeast infection? I thought Liv said that you had an allergic reaction to some old scented bar of soap." Fin said, confused.

"I thought so too." Amanda said, cranky.

Fin rushed over to Liv.

"Liv, Amanda has a yeast infection." Fin whispers so that he wouldn't embarrass Amanda.

"Oh, boy." Liv said.

Meanwhile, Amanda got a call from Melinda stating the autopsy on the victim was completed.

* * *

At the autopsy lab, Amanda and Fin were learning the info about their victim.

"Well, what do you got?" Amanda asked.

"It seems our victim was shot with a .37 caliber to the chest." Melinda said.

"Got any ID?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. Name is Greg Rodriguez." Melinda said.

"Alright, thank you. I'll let everyone know." Amanda said as Melinda stepped out of the lab.

"How are you holding up, Amanda?" Fin asked.

"I'm hanging in there. But on an important note, we got an ID on the victim." Amanda said before picking up her phone and passing the information on to Sonny back at the precinct.

"Hey, Amanda." Sonny said, answering.

"We got info on the victim." Amanda said.

"What's his name?" Sonny asked.

"Greg Rodriguez. In his late 20s." Amanda said.

"All right, thank you. I'll let our witness know." Sonny said, hanging up.

After Sonny gave the victim's information to Chloe…

"The name sounds familiar." Chloe said.

"How so?" Sonny asked.

"He and I went to the same college together." Chloe remembered.

"Did you know him well?" Sonny asked.

"We were both in rival acapella groups. He was a Treblemaker and I was a Bella." Chloe remembered.

"Are we going back to the station now?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Fin asked Amanda.

"Because we've got a murder to solve." Amanda reminded them.

"Well, let's get going, then." Liv said as they all left the lab and headed back to the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Beca, Chloe, and Amy's apartment for about a half hour later…

"Hey, guys. Sorry I was gone for so long." Chloe said.

"About time you got back." Beca said.

"I know. The police had so much to ask me about the murder victim." Chloe explained.

"Do they know the victim's name?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Apparently it was someone who used to be a Treble." Chloe said.

"Please don't tell me it was Jesse." Beca said.

"Oh, no. It wasn't him. It was actually someone who graduated two years before you became a Bella." Chloe said.

"Well, how about you tell me all about it, while you eat your breakfast." Beca suggested, serving Chloe some scrambled eggs.

* * *

Back at the precinct…

"I think I'm going to go to the cribs and take a nap. I'm not feeling great." Amanda admitted.

"Are you sure?" Liv asked.

"Yeah. This itch is really getting to me." Amanda said, still wincing in pain.

"Very well, you go on home and rest. I can go with you to the doctor if you want." Liv offered.

"Thanks. I'll call you later." Amanda said as she left the precinct.

"Poor Amanda." Liv said.

Suddenly Liv's phone rang and Amanda's name showed up on the caller ID.

"Hey, Amanda." Liv said, answering.

"Hi. I made an appointment to see the doctor today and I was wondering if you can come with me." Amanda said.

"Sure, what time?" Liv asked.

"I'm going right now." Amanda said.

"Okay. Wait for me and I'll drive." Liv said.

Amanda waited outside for five minutes for Liv to show up. When Liv did show up, she got in the driver's seat and they both headed for the doctor's office.

While they were gone, Sonny was interviewing the victim's next of kin, which happened to be the victim's roommate.

"Thanks for coming by." Sonny said to Greg's roommate, Tim.

"No problem. I'll be happy to provide whatever information I know." Tim said, shaking Sonny's hand.

"Were you and Greg close?" Sonny asked.

"Definitely. He and I moved into our apartment the summer after we graduated college." Tim said.

"I see. Did he have any recent problems with anyone?" Sonny asked.

"Not many. I mean, he was loved by so many. Especially with his family and his co-workers. Though there was this one time a couple nights ago." Tim said.

"Go on…" Sonny said.

"Greg came home from the bar about three blocks from our apartment at about 11pm two nights ago. He said someone tried to pick a fight with him. He didn't want to, so he said when he tried to leave, this other tough guy whacked him with a bar stool." Tim remembered.

"Did he get a name?" Sonny asked.

"He didn't ask. All he did was run away when he had the chance." Tim recapped.

"What's the name of this bar near your apartment?" Sonny asked.

Tim gave Sonny the name of the bar, and Sonny drove over to get answers.

* * *

Sonny found the bar and approached the bartender holding his badge.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Carisi, NYPD. I'm investigating the murder of Greg Rodriguez." He said to the bartender.

"Please, have a seat, Detective." The bartender said as he motioned for Sonny to sit down.

"We understand that Greg came here two nights ago for a drink, but on his way out, he was assaulted with a bar stool." Sonny recapped.

"Oh, yeah. That was awful what happened that night." The bartender remembered.

"We believe the person who assaulted him may be connected to how he was murdered." Sonny said.

"Well, I remember that after Greg ran away, the manager called the police on the assaulter and they caught him about an hour later." The bartender said.

"Is the manager in today?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. She's in her office. Right this way." The bartender said motioning for Sonny to follow him.

Sonny followed the bartender.

* * *

Hours later, back at the precinct…

"So, the manager at the bar confirmed that Greg was assaulted at that bar two nights ago. But we still don't have solid proof that whoever assaulted him is our killer." Sonny explained.

"Get a hold of the other precincts in the city and find out where the assaulter is being held." Chief Dodds ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sonny said.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda and Liv have arrived at the doctor's office and they waited in the waiting room until the doctor called Amanda's name. Amanda followed the doctor to the exam room while Liv waited in the waiting room. The doctor confirmed that Amanda did in fact have a yeast infection and advised Amanda to drink a lot of water to flush the infection and to use the restrooms when needed. When Amanda came back, she explained what the doctor said to her before the two left the doctor's office.

"How do you feel now, Amanda?" Liv asked.

"I feel okay, but will feel better once I get meds and fluids in me." Amanda informed the other woman.

"Good, that's a start. Let's get back to the precinct and see if there are any leads yet." Liv said, leading Amanda out of the doctor's office.

When they made it back to the parking lot, they got into Liv's car and headed back to the precinct. The traffic was in a terrible snarl and it took them quite a while to get back to the precinct.

"This is ridiculous," Amanda said as she looked at the bumper-to-bumper traffic.

Liv nodded in agreement. She checked all of her mirrors to check for any openings in the other lanes, but there were none. Some days, she hated living in New York. Liv pounded on the steering wheel when the car didn't move for five consecutive minutes.

"I am about ready to turn on the sirens," Liv said.

Amanda looked around. "Do it," she said, smiling impishly.

Liv turned on the sirens, but there were so many cars that there was no place for any of them to get out of the way. In the end, the sirens just made the congested ride back to work a whole lot louder.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Beca, Chloe, and Amy's apartment, Amy got a call from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Amy said, answering.

"Is it true?" Bumper asked.

"Bumper? When did you get a new number?" Amy asked.

"When I upgraded my phone." Bumper explained. "Anyway, is it true about Greg?" He asked.

"Yeah. Chloe found his body during her morning run through Central Park." Amy recapped.

"Aw, man. It's awful this had to happen to one of our fellow Trebles." Bumper said.

"I know. I feel sorry for his family." Amy said, sympathetically.

"Well, I guess it's only proper that the Trebles have a private memorial in his honor." Bumper proposed.

"That is a great idea. Let me know if I could be of any help." Amy said.

"Will do. Later." Bumper said, hanging up.

When the call ended, Amy made herself a cup of tea. When the tea was done, she took it to the couch where she read a book for a bit when Beca and Chloe came home.

"Hi." Beca said, coming in through the door.

"We're back." Chloe said, coming in right behind her.

"Hey, did you get all the stuff for tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yep. Sure did." Beca said.

"Wasn't exactly that hard to find. So, what are you reading there?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I remember this one time when Bumper was leader of the Trebles in my freshman year, he told me that it was Greg's favorite book. Of course, Beca and I never knew Greg because he graduated before the two of us became Bellas." Amy explained.

"I see. You know, I actually can remember when Bumper and Greg were best friends at Barden. Though they lost touch not long after Greg graduated." Chloe said.

"Ah, well I might as well see what this book is all about." Amy said as she proceeded to start reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the precinct…

"We just got the fingerprint analysis back on the .37 caliber." Amanda said.

"The same one used as the murder weapon?" Sonny asked.

"The very same." Amanda said.

"Who's it belong to?" Sonny asked.

"It belongs to someone named...Charlie Burns." Amanda said, posting his picture on the murder board.

"Let's go see if we can find him." Sonny said as the two exited.

* * *

On an intersection, Charlie could be seen smoking a cigarette when Amanda and Sonny found him.

"Charlie Burns, NYPD. We're investigating the murder of Greg Rodriguez." Amanda said, showing her badge to him.

"Okay." Charlie said, unsure of what is happening.

"We understand that you were an accomplice of the man that assaulted Greg two nights ago at the bar three blocks from his apartment." Amanda said.

"That was him?" Charlie asked.

Amanda raised an eyebrow and looked at Sonny.

"You know it was." Sonny said.

"I know of no such thing." Charlie said, prompting a sigh from Amanda.

"We have a gun in our possession, Mr. Burns." Sonny said.

"So? Lots of people in New York have guns." Charlie said.

"This particular gun matches one that you have. The .37 caliber used to kill Greg tested positive with your fingerprints on it." Amanda said.

"So? That doesn't mean I killed him. It just means it's registered in my name." Charlie said, attempting to beat around the bush. He looked back and forth between Amanda and Sonny, then said. "I killed him because he assaulted my daughter," with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So, you chased him all the way to Central Park where you took your gun out and murdered him." Amanda said, cornering him.

"Something like that." he replied, smirking.

When Amanda and Sonny pieced together the information, Charlie knew it was checkmate for him.

"I wasn't going to let Greg get away so easily. I knew after my partner in crime was caught, someone had to finish the job." Charlie confessed.

"And you were the one to finish the job by murdering him." Sonny said as Amanda took out her handcuffs, put Charlie's hands behind his back, and cuffed him.

"Charlie Burns, you're under arrest for the murder of Greg Rodriguez." Amanda said as she and Sonny took Charlie to the police car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda and Sonny brought Charlie to the precinct and put him in one of the interrogation rooms. They waited outside for a few minutes, hoping to make him nervous, but Charlie looked unfazed.

"Let's go," Amanda said.

She took the lead and walked through the door ahead of Sonny. Amanda sat down at the table across from Charlie. He smirked at her. Sonny stayed back by the door. He knew Amanda could handle this. Charlie leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"You have nothing on me. Nothing," Charlie said.

"Oh, but we do." Amanda said, pulling out a file, grinning at him.

Amanda opened the file and laid everything out on the table. As she explained the evidence that they had, Charlie started to squirm.

"I want a lawyer," he finally said after ten minutes.

Amanda got up and left. She gave Charlie a phone and returned. He made a call to his lawyer and they let him stew where he is. Charlie's lawyer finally showed up after an hour. He went in and talked to him. After a few minutes, the lawyer waved for Amanda to come in. She entered with all of the evidence in her file.

"What do you have on my client?" he asked. "Charlie insists that you all are pinning this on him."

Amanda opened the folder and pulled out the evidence. She laid it down and spread everything out. The lawyer's jaw dropped.

"Can I have another moment alone with my client please?" The lawyer asked.

"Absolutely." Amanda said, gathering the evidence and leaving the room.

Charlie's lawyer motioned for Amanda again a few minutes later and she and Sonny went back into the room.

"We want to plead guilty in exchange for no death penalty and we pick the prison." The lawyer said.

Amanda and Sonny looked back and forth at Charlie and his lawyer, and then at each other before smiling.

"Deal," Amanda said, shaking hands with the lawyer, then Charlie.

* * *

One week later, many of the former Treblemakers joined together at Central Park for a private memorial.

"We shall always remember the life of Greg Rodriguez. He was not only known for his strong baritone voice when he was a Treble (and maybe a few other things here and there), but he was also my best friend even after he graduated." Bumper said, leading the memorial.

The other Trebles as well as Greg's parents stepped forward to say what they had to about Greg before someone dropped a lone flower on the ground. Nobody picked up the flower because the flower should have been something to remember this occasion and the sadness of Greg's death.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. My second crossover is completed. I'd like to thank Myfanstory and actingup1976 for helping me out with this story. Their knowledge of SVU came a long way into finishing this crossover. Pitch Perfect fanfictions resume next week.


End file.
